


Pitter Patter of Rain

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [63]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: James and Jesse enjoy cuddling on a rainy day.
Relationships: Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Pitter Patter of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a calming day in West Virginia, the skies were a gloomy grey as rain started to come down from the clouds. The droplets splattered against the ground and pitter pattered on the windowsills as cars drove down the streets, ready to get home and away from the rain. It seemed like the world was looking forward to the storm clouds leaving and the sun returning, bright and warm. But the opposite could be said about James and Jesse. The pair loved rainy days, hiding away in the apartment and enjoying each other’s company along with a movie or some other fun activity they’d saved for the grey weather. 

“So, wanna try an underwater documentary this time?” Jesse’s warm breath tickled James’ ear, causing him to wrap himself even further into the blanket that he shared with Jesse. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” James looked up and smiled at Jesse. Jesse’s arms wrapped tighter around James’ waist, pulling him in closer as he clicked the remote to start the documentary. The first few minutes of the documentary started out with some beautiful underwater shots and some calming music as the narrator began to speak. James’ eyes grew large when he saw some of the first sea creatures, his hand resting on top of his boyfriend’s. Jesse gave a small smile down at James before looking back at the screen. He knew how this would probably go. It would go down the same way it always did with documentaries: James would get too attached to the different critters and creatures only to become saddened when they didn’t make it. His eyes wandered back down to James who seemed so content cuddling with him and watching the nature documentary. The gentle tapping of the rain on their windows was the only sound besides the narrator who was talking about the baby sea turtles that were breaking out of their shells. James let out a small gasp and leaned forward, his eyes shining softly at the overwhelming cuteness of the baby sea turtles.

“Don’t get attached,” Jesse's voice drew his boyfriend’s attention. “Only a few sea turtles make it to the sea.”

“Well, I wanna believe that they can make it,” James’ hand gripped Jesse’s and his eyes fell back onto the TV, glued to the scene that was playing out as the narrator continued.

“Here we see the baby sea turtles struggling to get to open water. Many obstacles are in their paths as they work towards getting to the safety of the sea.”

James and Jesse watched in silence as James silently cheered for all the sea turtles to make it to safety. But that didn’t happen. Nature was cruel and as such most of the sea turtles didn’t make it, being snatched up and eaten by gulls instead.

“James,” Jesse glanced down at his boyfriend who looked sad. “Do you wanna change it to something else?”

James shook his head and shifted further under the blanket. “I still wanna see the other sea creatures.”

“Alright,” Jesse wrapped his arms around James a little tighter and the two continued watching until they heard a small meow come from beside the couch. James looked over, a small, warm smile appearing on his lips when he saw their cat Theodore sitting there. 

“Hey, Theo,” James patted his lap and the sphynx cat hopped up, purring gently as he headbutted James before plopping over. 

“I think he could sense your sadness,” Jesse stated as James smiled and petted Theodore.

“Yeah, but I’m okay now. “James looked back at his boyfriend with such a soft smile that it made Jesse’s heart pitter patter. 

The couple continued to watch the documentary, seeing all the different critters of the sea. Puffer fishes slowly swam across the screen while crabs scurried around the sand hoping to find some food. It was a pleasant documentary; seeing all the different types of fish and undersea plant life was really interesting. The narrator began to talk about an octopus and the camera went to an octopus that pulled a sneaky move on an unexpecting sea critter.

“Shit, that was heartless,” Jesse gave a soft laugh. “Right, James?” He looked down and noticed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. His head lay on Jesse’s chest and his soft breathing shifted some of his hair with each breath. The sight made Jesse feel all warm and fuzzy inside. James always did have the tendency to get really sleepy on rainy days. Gently Jesse leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on James’ forehead before pausing the documentary. It would be more fun to watch the rest with James. With that thought Jesse shifted his head and let the gentle pitter patter of rain lull him to sleep as he held his boyfriend close to his heart.


End file.
